This invention relates to a sliding door for a vehicle, in particular for a motor vehicle.
From EP 1 721 768 A1 a sliding door for motor vehicles is known, which includes a guide rail on its inside. On the guide rail, a sliding carriage is mounted in a longitudinally movable manner. Furthermore, the sliding door comprises a hinge stirrup which is rotatably mounted on the sliding carriage and on a body flange or some other body part.
The non-prepublished prior German patent applications 10 2007 035 230.3 and 10 2007 035 231.1 likewise disclose sliding doors for motor vehicles.